Casting Off
by kelsey731
Summary: Fourth and final part to Disarm.
1. Chapter 1

Renata wasn't sure how long she had been in the hospital. Long enough that the noises of the monitors that covered the wall didn't distract her. They faded into the dimly lit background. The days seemed to run together in this foreign place. The only people she saw for weeks on end were the doctors that checked on her and the occasional person that walked past her glass-paned door. Sometimes Leona would come in to see her, and the first time Rini had saw her she had wept. They were safe, the whole lot of them. Leona had informed her that Mags was in Thirteen as well and that the extraction plan had worked. That is, the extraction plan outside of the arena.

There was no news of what had happened to the people left behind. No news of Finnick.

"Where are you?" She whispered, her body trembling.

Darkness answered her and she closed her eyes, her lips pressing into a hard line in an effort to keep her cries silent. She wasn't the only person in the hospital who had frequent bouts of sobbing by any means, but sometimes if she got too loud it would attract someone wanting to stick her with more needles or offer another type of medicine to remedy that. Crying used to be a source of relief, it provided an outlet for feelings of anger or sadness, even happiness. No amount of tears that she shed brought any relief. Her guilt, her grief was never-ending.

"_If you don't go, then we're both dead!" He had shouted. "Don't look back. I will find you, I promise."_

Why had she listened to him? She had abandoned him. Even if he was still alive, what were the chances that she would ever see him again? He had been the Capitol's darling. He practically had marks on his skin from their grip on him. Now that they had proof of him being involved in a rebel plan, they would never let him go. This was supposed to have been his chance at freedom and she had robbed him of it. She turned over in bed, feeling awfully sorry for herself. What a waste she had been. On him, on Cecil, on everyone she had ever been associated with.

"Where are you?" She whispered again, frantically. Her throat was thick with tears and she choked quietly, her fingers digging into the linens on her bed. She couldn't stay here much longer; the air was stagnant. She longed for a breeze.

The door to her room opened and she hid her face into the pillow, not in the mood to see anyone. If it was a doctor, she prayed that they would be satisfied in giving her more sleeping medicine and then leave without another word.

"Renata," A familiar voice said. A voice she had believed to be dead.

She sat up and reached for the remote beside her bed that controlled the lights. Katniss Everdeen stood at the end of her bed, in the same white hospital gown and with the same bloodshot eyes that Rini had.

"You're alive," Rini whispered, swallowing. Her eyes drifted to the bandage wound around her wrist. Had she tried to hurt herself? No, the memory of Johanna cutting her arm filled her head and she swallowed again, hard. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what was going to happen. I thought you were dead."

Katniss continued to stare at her, barely acknowledging her apology.

"Is Peeta okay?"

Her mouth twisted at that and she finally looked away. "No. I don't know. He's in the Capitol. They left him behind."

Another wave of guilt hit her; had she been responsible for Peeta's capture too? "They've got Finnick," She whispered, her lower lip trembling. "I don't know who else. All I remember is seeing you and Beetee on the hovercraft. Is there anyone else?"

The younger girl shook her head, her slight frame trembling. "Everyone else was taken." She was quiet again before turning to leave.

"Are they…alive?" She was afraid to ask.

Katniss lifted her chin and met her eyes again and Rini recognized the expression of agony on her face that echoed her own. "I don't know."

* * *

The metal slab would have been more appropriate as an autopsy table than a bed. Still, he sighed in relief to lay upon it. It would take only minutes before the chill set into his skin, but for a brief moment he could rest comfortably. The light in the cell never shut off, throwing his sense of time completely out of wack. Sleeping was sporadic, plagued with nightmares. How long had he been here? Was he actually alive?

Finnick held his thin wrist, looking at the newest damage. All the fingernails on his right hand, save his pinky, had been pried off. Dried blood stained his skin and he swallowed, knowing that the numbness he felt now wouldn't last. He would awake to more aches and pains that his body was hiding from him.

Someone screamed; maybe Johanna? He closed his eyes and shivered, willing himself to get off of the metal bench. With a groan, he pushed himself up and onto the floor. He pressed his back into a corner by the sliding cell door and grabbed his thin blanket, carefully wrapping it around himself. It hardly kept in the heat his body held, despite his wishful thinking. His sunken eyes drooped and he felt himself fall into sleep rather than letting it take him.

_He had never seen such an amount of snow. He brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the blistering wind, turning around. There was no distinct landmark in any direction. The white desert seemed to be never ending, and it was getting colder. The powder crunched under his boots as he headed forward, his teeth chattering louder than the howling wind. Where was he supposed to go? Was there an end to this?_

_Someone grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around. A boy with brown skin and flashing white teeth. Before Finnick could react, he raised a knife and plunged it into his eye._

Finnick snapped his head up, smacking it against the wall. He wasn't sure of how long he had been out, probably only a few minutes. His heart was pounding so fast that it made his whole chest ache. What kind of dream had that been? His hand was throbbing and his fingers were swollen as he moved to his eye, breathing a sigh of relief when it was still there, intact in its socket. The blanket had fallen from around his shoulders and his body felt like ice.

There was something very familiar about the nightmare. The landscape, the boy that had attacked him. They weren't just nightmares, he realized. They were memories. Not his memories, however.

Rini's.

A sob burst from his throat so suddenly that he didn't recognize it was coming from him. He put his head in his hands, swallowing hard. Being locked up was making him crazy. It was hard to distinguish what was real anymore. Drawing a shaky breath and closing his eyes, he began to tick off a list of things he knew for a fact to be true.

"My name is Finnick Odair," he began, his voice sounding strange to his ears. "I'm twenty four..." Or was he twenty-five now? "M-my home is District Four," he continued in a whisper, tears blurring his vision. "I was in the Hunger Games. I was taken prisoner in the Capitol. Rini escaped. Rini is safe."

It was the one thing he could take comfort in. He had seen her get taken onto the hovercraft and off to safety in District Thirteen. Far away from the tortures that had become his everyday life. It was better this way. He had been dealing with the Capitol for many years. It would take more than a few gnarled fingernails to break him.

* * *

"I can leave?" Renata asked, sitting up in bed. The IVs had all been removed from her and purple bruises covered her arms. She had been in the hospital a little more than a month, she had found out. How had that much time passed? "Where am I supposed to go?"

The doctor handed her a slip of paper that had N-34 written on it. "That is the number for your living quarters. Tomorrow you will get your first schedule and you will be assigned to a job. Do you have any questions for me before you are discharged?"

She blinked and shook her head, not sure of where she would begin her list of questions. "No. Thank you for your help." She gave the doctor a small nod when she smiled and got up, the floor cold on her bare feet.

"I'll walk you to the elevator. It can be a bit confusing your first time."

Renata nodded again and she followed the woman out of her hospital room and down the hallway. She peered through the glass doors of each room they passed, wondering if Katniss was still in the hospital. Most rooms were empty, the few that had occupants were people that Rini didn't recognize. A shiver went through her and she folded her arms over her chest. The hospital gown she wore was a bit drafty.

"Here we are," The door screeched when it was pulled open and Renata peered inside. "In you go. Once you get to your floor, you'll see signs for room numbers. If you need anything, come back to the hospital, alright?" She pressed a button and closed the door, locking Rini in. "Welcome to Thirteen."

The elevator shuddered to life and she grabbed onto the wall for balance, swallowing back nausea. The floors zoomed by and then she was suddenly standing still again. Her head was spinning and before she could move to open the doors, they opened and a man walked in.

"Is this your floor?" He asked, his hand hovering in front of the panel of buttons. Upon closer inspection Rini saw that he wasn't a man, he looked to be around her age. His gray eyes flickered to her hospital gown and then back to her face.

"I didn't break out of the hospital, I swear," Rini finally spoke, opening her hand and smoothing out the crumpled piece of paper. "Can you tell me where this is?"

The boy cocked his head to the side and read the apartment number, nodding. "You go left off the elevator. All the doors are labeled, you'll see it."

The concrete platform she stepped onto was cold on her feet and she shivered, looking out at the open center of the district. The way it was structured reminded her of the viewing center in the Capitol. Only instead of tiers for viewing balconies there were entire floors of apartments. The elevator doors screeched closed behind her and hummed to life, and the boy disappeared to another floor.

People gave her curious glances as she walked along the platforms, making her want to run back to the hospital and hide. She sincerely hoped that she would be given something other than a gown to wear in her time living in Thirteen. Everyone was wearing identical clothes and everywhere she looked it was the same drab gray color. The complete opposite from the Capitol.

The door to apartment N-34 slid open and Leona emerged, a smile on her lips. It was an expression that had been forced for the longest time that Rini had known the woman, but now it finally looked natural.

"They told me you would be discharged today," she said softly, holding her in a gentle embrace. "I would have come and gotten you myself, but I had all the kids with me. It's right in the middle of our sit down time."

Renata furrowed her brow in confusion when Leona released her, following her inside the apartment. It wasn't much bigger than her hospital room had been. "Sit down time?"

"It's all a part of the schedule. They run a tight ship here," The older woman murmured and pulled up her sleeve to show her the typed words on her wrist. "It varies a little every day, but sit down time is always at the end of the day. Polom, Aria? Look who's here."

The children looked up and smiled at Renata, their sweet faces turning her into a puddle. Leona must have given them a talking to before she had shown up, worried that they would overwhelm her. Vic, the youngest, was snoozing on the built in bench in the wall. They all looked so different from the last time she had seen them.

"I missed you," She whispered, going over and kissing the tops of their heads.

* * *

Vic had had a nightmare.

Rini laid awake, staring up at the grey concrete ceiling of their apartment, listening to Leona's muffled words of comfort from below her. She hadn't been asleep anyway. Plus, it wasn't too long ago that Renata had been waking up every night, blinded by fear from her own nightmares. She turned over in her bed, listening to the sounds of Vic's small sniffles as he began to calm down. A wave of familiarity washed over her suddenly. The hushed voices, the dark, the cramped space- Whenever there had been a particularly bad storm back home, Cecil and Leona would gather all the kids into their room and they would wait it out together. Was this what they were doing? Waiting out another storm?

A month had passed and no one knew anything about the people that were left behind. She had a feeling that they wouldn't hear anything until the Capitol desired them to. She was afraid for them, deep in her bones. Their disobedience was enough to have them publicly executed. Tears welled in her eyes and she turned her face into her pillow, letting them soak into the pillow. Snow had to have something bigger planned for them.

Through her tears, she felt a tiny nudge in her stomach. She stayed still and waited for it to happen again, her heart pounding. After a moment, it happened again and she moved her hand to cover the tiny swell of her stomach. "It's okay," she whispered.

The doctors had said it had been a close call. With everything that she had gone through in the arena: the trauma, dehydration, malnutrition, she should have lost the baby.

_"That one is a tough. They're a survivor, just like their mother."_

They were nothing stronger than flutters, but it was enough to reassure her that her baby was still alive. Finnick's baby. She curled into herself, forming a protective cocoon for her stomach. "It's okay," she said again, her voice barely a whisper. "We're going to be okay."

They were safe from the Capitol's clutches, but with Finnick held captive she felt as though a piece of her was there with him. How long would it take for them to break him and the other victors? And if they did, would Snow then bring the hammer down on everyone in District Thirteen? How long were they safe? She swallowed back her fear for the sake of her sanity and closed her eyes, counting the small flutters in her stomach as they happened until they gradually stopped and she was asleep.

**Well hello there! Happy New Year! If you're reading this and have never heard of Renata before, perhaps it would be of help to go and read the three other stories that precede this one! If you know Rini, then welcome back! I hope you were able to wait patiently and are happy with the start of this one! I'm very excited to explore the events of Mockingjay (and after) and incorporate Rini's story into it! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it, I appreciate every single one!**

**-Kelsey xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Got anything to talk about today, Finnick?"

He sighed as he sat back in the metal chair, closing his eyes to try and stop the room from spinning. First they secured his wrists and then his ankles to the chair; that was routine. As for _how_ they would torture him: that was a guessing game he wasn't very good at. Maybe today they would surprise him and let him eat! Or perhaps allow him to have a wash? Even the thought of soaking in a hot bath was too difficult to conjure up.

"Finnick."

He opened his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. "Nope. I don't know anything." He laid his head back, waiting for them to cut him or shock him or do whatever they pleased to him.

"You do know that if you tell us anything, we won't have to hurt you," One of the faceless torturers said. Almost as if they were reluctant to do so. When he didn't answer they sighed. "Okay then. Bring her in."

Finnick felt his stomach drop; were they going to make him watch as they tortured someone else? He could handle them torturing him, he didn't care too much about his own pain. "Who?" He asked, lifting his head. The room was narrow and long, without any windows. The door squeaked when it opened and he was afraid to see if they had dragged Johanna out of her cell to beat in front of him.

The shorter torturer finally appeared, dragging a mess of a girl in by her elbow. Her hair was matted and some clumps were missing, but when she found the strength to raise her head a cry of anguish exploded from him.

The restraints barely contained him when he tried to jump out of the chair, the veins in his forehead bulging against his skin. How had they gotten her here?! "Let her go!" He snarled, feeling as much as a feral animal as he had to have looked. "Don't touch her!"

It appeared that they already had, and for some time. There were old bruises and fresh ones that covered her face and a recent bloody lip. She looked around fearfully, not seeing him, not seeing anything. Had they blinded her? All he could do was stare in horror, trying to figure out how they had gotten to her.

"I saw her to safety!" He yelled. "I saw her safe!" He pulled at his restraints, numb to the pain that bit at his wrists and ankles.

"Finnick?" Rini's head snapped up.

"Rini!" He called back, tears hot on his cheeks. "Bring her closer, I want to see her. Bring her to me!"

"That's not how this works," His torturer muttered from beside him. He motioned towards his assistant and nodded. "Hit her."

Before Finnick could voice a protest, Rini was crying out in pain and slumping to the floor. She held her cheek and rocked herself back and forth, bursting into tears.

"I'll ask you again. Tell me what you know about the rebel's plan of action."

Finnick's brain was spinning, trying to find the answers to his demands. His mind was going blank, he could not recall even an inkling of plans. "I-I don't remember," he swallowed, looking at the faceless man helplessly. "Please-"

"Hit her again."

"No!"

The short man bashed the side of Rini's head in with the grip of his gun and he heard her head bounce when it smacked the ground.

"Can you remember now?"

He flailed his legs in frustration, or tried to. "I'm telling you, I don't know! Stop hurting her! Give me a minute to think!" He begged, crying when the signal was given to hurt her again.

Rini was crying his name now, calling for him to come and save her. The room was heavy with the scent of her blood and the sound of blows landing on her skin filled his ears.

"Help me!" She screamed.

"Bring her here," The man to Finnick's side ordered in a sharp voice.

After a moment she appeared at his side and he choked out another sob. He lifted his hand to touch her but his restraint stopped him. Cool metal pressed against his temple and his heart skipped a beat. They wouldn't dare kill him. He swallowed and took a breath, his eyes not leaving Rini.

"The rebel plan. This is your last chance."

He was shaking, a chill set deep in his bones. "Close your eyes, Rini." Even if she couldn't see, it would make him feel better. The hammer clicked in his ear and he swallowed again, hard. "I don't know anything."

The man sighed and lifted the gun from his temple. Rini's head whipped backwards when he fired and she fell to the ground in a lifeless slump.

He woke screaming, as he did so often these days. His fingers throbbed and were wet with blood. Finnick sat up and held his pounding head, wishing he could blink his nightmare away. A light in his cell flickered and then resumed its hum of power.

"I'm doing a better job of torturing myself than they are," He mumbled, opening his tired eyes. Doubtless someone would be coming to take him to that damned room soon.

As if on cue, he heard footsteps outside his cell and for a moment he was terrified that his dream had been a premonition. What if they had somehow gotten to Rini? That was one sure-fire way of breaking him. The small flap at the bottom of the door opened and a tray slid through. The plate had a small pile of grain in the middle of it, a rubbery looking strip of meat, and a piece of bread that was best described as a rock. He fought back a bubble of hysterical laughter as he watched a bottle of water roll under the flap as well before it snapped shut.

* * *

Not only was Rini panting by the time she had found her way to the laundry, but she was behind schedule. The walls were lined with machines that were humming and thumping and Rini watched it all, trying not to panic.

A woman noticed her standing there and approached her with a smile. "Are you new?"

She nodded, heat rising in her cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost…" Her minor anxiety attack in the stairwell hadn't helped either. "I'm Rini."

"I'm Lelani," The woman smiled. "We were all new once, there's no need to apologize." She turned and motioned for Rini to follow her. "Laundry isn't too hard, there's just a lot of it. We're washing for the whole district, so there's always going to be stuff that needs to be washed. Our work is never done," She smiled over her shoulder and Rini gave a small smile in return. "The others don't really like it when people just stand around, so be sure to help out someone else or find more work if yours is all done."

Rini nodded, glancing up and watching as a metal chute opened and a pile of clothes fell from it into an awaiting cart. "So basically everyone does everything?"

Lelani laughed and she shrugged. "Do your own work first then find more."

Someone touched Rini's shoulder and she turned, her heart swelling at the sight of the old woman. "Mags!" She breathed, hugging her close. She seemed more fragile since the last time they were together and Rini feared that she had suffered another stroke. "I'm so glad to see you." Mags touched her cheek, smiling through the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's my fault that Finnick-"

Mags shook her head and patted her cheek, turning serious.

"Are you okay here? They're making you work?" That didn't sit well with her; the woman could barely walk! She turned her head to question Lelani, but the woman had disappeared.

The old woman shook her head and grunted, making gestures to the amount of people in the room and then herself.

"You'd rather be doing something than sitting by yourself all day," Rini deduced, smiling when Mags smiled and nodded. She couldn't resist hugging her again, planting a soft kiss to her wrinkled cheek. Her heart fluttered when Mags set her hands on her stomach, drawing the attention of a few people working.

"Finnick," she crooned, looking up at her to confirm.

She felt goosebumps appear on her arms and she nodded, swallowing. More people were staring now and Rini took hold of Mags' hand, giving it a small squeeze. "I think you'd better show me how to do things around here before we're kicked out."

The stares didn't stop when Rini started to work, as she had hoped. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen very many children around. She glanced over her shoulder, catching a dark haired man staring at her. He didn't look away from her, seemingly unashamed of openly staring at her. The hairs on the back of her hair stood on end and she turned away to grab more of the soiled laundry out of the cart. It had to be something wrong with her head; she was only being paranoid.

* * *

The room the soldier had taken her to was of decent size, with a long table in the middle of it. She recognized Plutarch immediately as he and the woman she did not know stood up.

"It's good to see you again," He smiled at her. "This is President Alma Coin, the leader of District Thirteen."

The woman held her hand out to Rini and she stepped forward to grasp it. "It's a pleasure to have you here. I trust that the wounds you sustained in the arena were taken care of?" Something about her voice bothered Rini, but she gave a small smile.

"Yes, thank you. They have been very accommodating. Everyone has," Rini tacked on at the end, unable to guess as to why she was meeting the leader of the District.

Coin nodded, satisfied, and motioned for her to sit. "Might as well get right to it. Plutarch mentioned to me that you were married to Seneca Crane, his predecessor. I was hoping we could talk a little about that."

Her brow furrowed and she glanced to Plutarch, who nodded in encouragement. "Okay. What exactly are you wanting to know?" She shivered and rolled the sleeves of her shirt down, covering the schedule on her wrist.

The gray haired woman gave her a tight lipped smile. "Why don't you just start from the beginning?" She folded her hands and rested them on her lap, staring at Rini intently.

"The beginning. Alright." Renata sat back in her chair and she gazed around the dim room thoughtfully, preparing herself. "I met him during my first Hunger Games. He told me of the fate that some victors had after winning and that he was certain I would fall into it." She paused when Coin raised an eyebrow at her. "Being sold as a prostitute. Not even sold, presented as a gift to people."

Plutarch shifted slightly in his chair but nodded for her to go on. Had he known of what they did to the victors? He had to have had some notion.

"Seneca proposed that to avoid that fate, he would buy the exclusive rights to me. My body, I suppose. All of this was up to me, he claimed. Either suffer being passed around or belong to him. So I went into the arena and came out alive. I lost an eye in the process, but…" She pointed to her eye that was a slightly deeper blue than the other, "…they were able to make me pretty again. That was what mattered the most." The room felt colder and she hugged her arms to her chest. "He took me from my home without warning and tried to play nice, but when I didn't live up to what he expected, he took me by force. That was the first time of many that he would force himself on me." Her hand wandered to the swell of her stomach and she held it, eyes widening for a moment like she had forgotten it was there. "He married me on my eighteenth birthday, effectively cutting me off from a life outside of him. I was kept as a prisoner in the house he had outside of the Capitol, but after some convincing, he brought me with him to the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games."

Coin, who had been looking more and more displeased the more Renata spoke, perked up a little.

Rini pursed her lips and sighed. "I made an agreement with Haymitch to plant the idea of two victors winning into Seneca's head. I guess you know what happened after that."

The other two were quiet and her words hung in the air until Coin sighed.

"That's all very sad, but I was hoping you could give us some information about the inner workings of the Capitol." Rini's offense must have shown on her face, for the older woman smiled apologetically. "Forgive me, I don't mean to make light of all your sufferings, but the man is dead. We can't exactly use your personal life for information."

"Then why am I here?" Rini exclaimed, standing up. Her heart was pounding and she looked to Plutarch questioningly. "I told you everything! It's not like he was showing me every secret that the Capitol has kept! He didn't trust me! All that mattered to him was that I was complacent to open my legs for him whenever he desired me!"

"I have already told her everything I know, Rini. We just thought that with your experience, you would know something I wouldn't, that's all." Plutarch looked from Rini to Coin, wondering if he would have to play referee.

"You want information?" There was no telling just how many people Finnick had been given to in all his years as a slave. He learned early on that knowledge was more important than any amount of money, and that made him dangerous. "You should have saved Finnick." She got up to leave, relieved that they didn't insist on her staying. They could have waited longer, they could have saved him! They had to have made the conscious decision to leave him, as they did the rest of the tributes.

Before the doors shut, she heard Plutarch sigh and his chair squeak as he swiveled to face Coin. "I told you it was a long shot."

**Hi there! Hooray for an update! I hope it was worth the wait! I'm working on this story and suffering through a class and working all at the same time, so please bear with me, I promise that this story is getting written! Thank you you lovely lovelies for reading and reviewing!**

**-Kelsey xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_ It was raining hard. Hot, thick droplets ran down her skin and stung her eyes. Blight ran ahead, leading the group through the downpour. Maybe if they kept running, they would outrun the rain. Each heavy breath drew blood into her mouth and it was all she could do not to choke on it. Her foot slipped on a bit of loose ground and she stumbled, feeling Johanna grab her elbow to keep her from falling on her face. The entire jungle was covered __in blood__ and suddenly an overwhelming sense of déjà vu came over her._

_ Blight was running headfirst into a wall of light, so bright that anyone could have seen it. Before she could cry out his name, he crashed into it and went flying backwards, his body smoking where it landed._

_Rini blinked and his body was gone. In its place was a child, lying motionless. The rain ceased and the jungle faded around her as she approached him __and fell__ to her knees. His head was covered in a mess of coppery curls and across the bridge of his nose was a smattering of freckles. Her heart was thumping hard against her chest; she knew she was supposed to recognize this child. Shaking, she put her hands to his motionless chest and began to press down. She pressed down again and again, harder and harder, __and cried__ out in frustration when he didn't wake up. Blood bubbled from the boy's lips and trickled down his cheek towards his ear. His sternum cracked and she screamed __when his chest caved in__._

"Rini! Rini, wake up!" Leona's voice was suddenly there, along with her hand on Renata's shoulder. Her eyes were wide and full of concern. "You were moaning and you started to scream, are you okay?" She swallowed and looked to her sniffling children.

"I'm sorry," Rini whispered, her throat sore. She bit her lip and looked at the children all huddled together in one bed. "I'm alright, I'm so sorry I scared you." Her brow was covered in sweat and she sat up, pulling the sheet off of her. Her eyes widened when she saw a spot of red on the bedding. "Leona?"

The older woman pursed her lips and she stood up, disappearing from their apartment for a few moments. Rini nearly burst into tears by the time she returned with a sleep-ruffled looking stranger who had to have been their neighbor. With a few words of reassurance to her three children and plenty of kisses, Leona led Rini out of the apartment and to the elevator. "It's not uncommon to bleed a little during pregnancy," She whispered, holding her hand as the floors passed by. "Don't panic, it's more than likely nothing."

Leona had been right: a simple examination proved that.

Rini laid in the hospital bed, listening to the constant _lub-dubb _of the heart monitor. The sound gave her a strong sense of calm. "Maybe I should stay here," She whispered, turning her head to look at Leona. "I don't want to keep you from your children. Or sleep. I could move into an apartment with Mags, I'm so tired of causing you grief."

"You'd prefer to deprive an old woman of her sleep over us?" Leona asked with a tired smile. "You've gone through so much, Renata. I wasn't expecting you to escape and magically be okay. That's not realistic. Perhaps it was too soon for you to come out of the hospital. What happened to you isn't making your pregnancy any easier," She sighed and gently took hold of her hand, stroking the back of it. "We are your family. We will take care of you. Both of you." She fell quiet, the steady _lub-dubb_ of the baby's heartbeat filling the silence.

Rini watched Leona with tears in her eyes. "Even with what happened to Cecil?"

"That wasn't your fault," she said softly. "I don't blame you for that, and you should stop blaming yourself. You aren't blaming yourself for Finnick getting taken, are you?" Her question was met with silence. "Rini…"

"Do you think he's dead?" She put her other hand on her small stomach, nothing more than a little bump under the sheet. "The other victors too?" She was getting visibly upset and she took her hand from Leona's to fidget with her fingers.

There was a silent pause. _Lub-dubb. Lub-dubb._"Have you thought of any names yet?" Leona asked, trying to take her mind away from such thoughts.

"What?"

"Your baby is going to need a name, isn't it?" She smiled.

Rini looked at her stomach and licked her lips. "I haven't really thought about that." Maybe that was unusual, but sometimes she forgot about the little being that was growing inside her. Her little stranger. "My mother's name was Irina. And my father-" she made a face. They hadn't been the closest. Her mother had died giving birth to her, so there was another bit of confusing emotion. "I don't know," she whispered. "I don't want to make a decision without him."

The women were quiet again and it was as if they were the only people awake in the district.

"Finnick doesn't know about the baby," she whispered after a moment. She closed her eyes and she could see the look on Finnick's face that night in the arena. "When the arena started to fall, I-I thought I was going to lose the baby. He doesn't know that I'm still pregnant." Her eyes opened and found Leona, whose expression was unreadable. "I don't what I'll do if he doesn't come back. I don't think I can do this without him. I can't," she whimpered when Leona started to protest.

"Listen to me. If that does happen, if he dies in the Capitol, then you are going to want any part left of him with you. Especially this. I promise you. I told you that you won't be alone." She could see that her words weren't particularly reaching Rini, but she understood. After Cecil had passed, she had felt the same way. She stood up and put her hand to Rini's face. "I'll tell you what. Tomorrow we'll write to the leaders of the district and request that they arrange a rescue for the victors that were left behind. We'll write again and again and do whatever we can so that they'll listen. If enough people request it, they'll have to comply. For now, I want you to get some sleep. I'll come get you in the morning, alright?" She pulled her hand away from her face when Rini nodded and she sighed, listening to the heart monitor again for a moment. "Get some sleep, Rini."

* * *

"You look like you're about to fall asleep on your tray."

Rini blinked and she looked at the boy who had spoken to her, pursing her lips. He was very familiar but she could not place his name no matter how hard she racked her brain.

Seeing her blank expression, he made a quiet noise that had to be a laugh. "I helped you find your room, remember? The elevator?"

"That's it! Sorry, I don't think I ever got your name."

"Gale. And you're Renata?" He nodded in affirmation and looked over his shoulder before motioning to the spot beside her. "Is that saved for anyone?" He sat when she shook her head and pushed his food around his tray with his fork. "How are you?"

"I've been better," She shrugged and looked at her hands. The tips of her fingers were raw and peeling from her laundry work. "I never want to see a pair of dirty underwear ever again." She looked up when Katniss appeared on Gale's other side, giving her a small smile when their eyes met.

"Dirty underwear?" Katniss raised a brow.

Gale grinned. "Renata works in laundry."

"They're making a pregnant girl work?" She looked at Rini's hands, at the raw skin of her fingers. "Isn't it dangerous for you?"

She shrugged, spooning a bite of food into her mouth. "It keeps me busy. I suppose that's what matters the most." Immediately after she finished speaking she felt as if it had been the wrong thing. Wasn't her baby the most important? "I-I mean it's not as bad as some of the other jobs." She could feel both of their eyes on her and she kept her head down, her cheeks burning.

The dull murmur of conversation in the room stopped when the screens in the canteen suddenly came to life, Panem's fanfare sounding. Caesar Flickerman appeared, looking serious for once, and Rini furrowed her brow. What was this?

"There has been rapid speculation about what really happened in the Quarter Quell," he started, "and here to shed a little light on that subject is a very special guest."

Her heart was pounding faster. A special guest? Someone that had been in the arena? Everyone in the canteen was still and Rini could feel her palms were slick with sweat. Could it be Finnick?

"Please welcome Mr. Peeta Mellark."

Selfishly, her heart sank. She felt rather than saw Katniss rise from her seat and hid her face. What did this mean? Peeta looked to be in good health, was it possible that everyone else was alright?

"Peeta, a lot of people feel as though they are in the dark. So set the stage for us; talk us through what really happened on that final controversial night."

Renata held her head in her hands, feeling panic start to swell in her chest. Peeta's interview was a dull sound in her ears and she couldn't concentrate on the words. If the others were okay, why had they chosen Peeta to appear to them? It wasn't any accident that everyone was watching this. This had to be showing in every district. And suddenly, so obvious that she was ashamed, it dawned on her why Peeta was speaking. She lifted her head and found Katniss standing in front of one of the screens. It was all for her. To spur a response from the Mockingjay.

"I want everyone who is watching to stop and to think about what a civil war could mean. We almost went extinct once before and now our numbers are even fewer."

The people in the room started to murmur, unsettled by his direct address.

"Is this really what we want to do? Kill ourselves off? Killing is not the answer. Everyone needs to lay down their weapons immediately or else-"

"Traitor!" Someone yelled. The murmurs had grown louder and the anxiety in Renata's chest was bursting into full blown panic.

She got up from her seat and hurried out of the canteen, feeling her way along the wall. She needed to find an escape. Her feet carried her blindly down stairs, past the apartment levels and into places she'd never been before. Her breath came in quick gulps of air and finally she stopped, huddling in a dark corner. She clutched her chest and tried to calm herself, not able to feel anything but the panic.

A hand touched her shoulder and she shrugged it off, whimpering. "Leave me alone," she whispered.

"You look like you could use a drink, sweetheart," a gruff voice muttered behind her. She turned and she didn't remember him having such dark circles under his eyes before. He gave her a tight, pained grin. "Me too."

* * *

"This way," The guard nudged Finnick in the opposite direction of his normal path to his torture. "Not today."

Finnick pursed his lips and he limped a little, knowing better than to ask. He stepped into the elevator and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes for the short ride. When the doors opened he was led down a wide hallway and finally into a small room. The door closed behind him and he found himself all alone.

The door on the wall opposite him opened and a guard appeared only for a moment to deposit an unconscious Johanna on the floor.

His heart pounded faster and he waited until the guard had left before going to her, falling to his knees and putting his gnarled fingers to her neck. Her pulse thrummed beneath his fingers and he breathed a sigh of relief. "What have they done to you?" He whispered. His fingers gently touched her shaved head, moving over the purple and green bruises that covered her skin. He took off his dingy shirt and covered her with it, sniffling quietly.

The door behind him opened again and he looked over to see a guard walk in. He clutched a briefcase and brought it to a table, setting it down.

"What did you do to her?" Finnick asked, against his better judgement.

"Electroshock therapy. She's a tough one to crack. Like you," The man murmured, opening the briefcase. He pulled out a syringe filled with a brightly colored liquid and the sight of it alone made Finnick's heart race. "Take off your pants."

"Why?"

"You're going to have sex with her."

Finnick's nostrils flared and he set his jaw. "No."

"President Snow thought you might say that," the guard sighed, taking the cover off of the syringe. "So he offers you a choice. You can have sex with the girl, which shouldn't be a problem for you, or you take this shot. It's a pretty potent pain serum. We had to take it ourselves during our training and it was…" He trailed off and shook his head. "It was bad enough in a small dose."

He looked from the syringe to the unconscious girl in front of him. The guard was wrong; it would take all of him to do that to Johanna. He would never be able to take it back; he would never be able to forgive himself for doing that to her. Especially to save his own skin. "No. I won't do it. Give me the shot."

The man gave a heavy sigh, as if he really cared for Finnick's wellbeing. "Okay. You're in for a rough night." He stepped over to him and carefully administered the shot before packing up and leaving. "Try not to hurt yourself too bad. Remember, it's all in your head."

The door closed and locked, leaving Finnick and Johanna alone again. He stared at her face, how relaxed it was. He stroked her cheek and sighed, his heart pounding in his head. How fast would the poison work? Perhaps the guard was lying and trying to get in his head? However, he could already feel an odd tingling sensation in his fingertips. It moved up his hands and started in his feet when he pushed himself away from Johanna, increasing in its intensity. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and he swallowed, resting his back against the cool wall. It didn't stay cool long as the burning moved up his torso, evoking a groan of pain. His heart beat seemed to beat impossibly fast and he clutched his chest as the burning enveloped it.

"Help," he rasped to no one in particular, clawing at his throat to try and keep it from being scorched. He was screaming before it reached his head, hands flying to hold it. The pain was blinding and was somehow getting worse with each passing moment. Finnick was only vaguely aware of his body as he rolled around on the floor, body contorting as the pain assaulted his body. He slammed his head against the wall, trying to get it out of his head. It was all in his head. It had to be in his head.

After what seemed like days, the pain started to lessen. He moaned softly and choked out a sob, laying drained in a puddle of his own sweat. His arms were numb and he hugged his chest, making no other attempts to stop his shivering.

"Finnick," a gentle voice said.

It was fuzzy in his ears and he couldn't lift his head, let alone open his eyes to look at the speaker. He flinched when a hand cupped his chin and he finally opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

"Rini," He croaked, opening his eyes and holding her gaze. "It hurts so bad. I can't take it anymore. It hurts." He was blubbering like a baby, but she didn't seem to care. She moved him so he was cradled in her arms, his head in the crook of her elbow. Her hands had always felt good on his skin, but it was even better as she touched him. Her fingers smoothed down his neck and across his brow. As much as he didn't want to take his eyes off of her, they fluttered closed. His aches and pains subsided at her touch and he moaned softly. Pain was all he knew and to feel this again, this gentle loving touch, was indescribable. Tears rolled down his face and he struggled to keep his crying silent. "You're not here," he moaned, his brows knit together.

"I am here," Renata whispered, her lips pressing into his throbbing temple. "Look at me."

He opened his eyes and suddenly it wasn't Rini holding him, but his mother. He favored his father mostly in his looks, but those green eyes were all his mother. "Mom," he whispered, tears blurring his vision. His arm was heavy but he lifted it to touch her cheek, her skin soft against his tingling fingers.

"What did you call me?" She asked, her voice belonging to another.

Finnick blinked and he was looking up at Johanna. She had him cradled in her arms and the two of them were still in the empty room. "Johanna?"

"What happened to you?" She asked, her voice shaking. He had never thought that being held by her would feel so good. "I woke up and you were hitting your head on the floor. I tried to stop you, but you couldn't see me. You couldn't hear me, you were gone."

"They wanted me to have sex with you. While you were unconscious," he said in a small voice.

The look in her eyes was the one he had expected to appear and she pursed her lips. "Oh?"

"Either that or take a pain poison."

Her eyes widened and he could see tears in her eyes. "Finnick," she whispered, shaking her head. "Why didn't you just do it?"

"You would have never been able to look at me without that look in your eye. I couldn't lose you, I couldn't do that to you." He swallowed and closed his eyes when she pressed her forehead to his.

They stayed together for a few quiet moments before Johanna sighed.

"Hopefully they'll give up and kill us soon."

**Hey there, strangers. You know what sucks? Writer's block. This has been the most agonizing time for me, I've been so uninspired! Finally I was able to sit down and crank this out! I hope that you enjoyed it, I apologize if you were mentally screaming at me to update! Pray circle for all of us as Mockingjay part 2 approaches...I'm not ready.**

**Let me know what you thought, if any of you dear readers are still into this story!**

**-Kelsey x**


	4. Chapter 4

The lights flickered more down here, Rini noticed. She let herself into the compartment and into a chair at his table, chewing on her lip at the state of the place. "Why the hell are you down here?"

"Orders from Madam President." Haymitch flopped down into a chair across from her and sighed, scratching at his neck. "There is a strict 'no alcohol' policy here. If I'd had known that-" He laughed sharply and swallowed, shaking his head. "So they've sent me here to die."

Renata laughed before she could stop herself. "That seems a little overdramatic."

He raised his eyebrows and let out a long sigh. "Don't be so sure. He got up and grabbed a pitcher of water, his hand slightly shaking as he poured a glass. "Now it's your turn. What are you doing down here?"

The lights flickered again and Rini looked up at the ceiling, reminded again of how deep underground they were. The air didn't seem so bad at the moment, however. "I, um…I had a panic attack, I think. That's what the doctors are calling them." She took the water from him and tried not to notice the grime on the glass.

"What set it off? You still in the arena?"

She swallowed and shook her head. "They interviewed Peeta. Did you see it?"

"Mm, I did. The boy is a good liar," Haymitch grimaced and he watched Renata, eyes drifting down to her hands that were folded over her stomach. "What did Katniss think?"

Renata shrugged. "I kind of got out of there as quickly as I could. But I imagine it had the desired effect. If it were Finnick talking, I…" She trailed off, her stomach turning sour.

"We really wanted to get him out. You believe that, right? We couldn't risk it after we had Katniss on board. She blames me for leaving Peeta behind," he sighed and took a small sip from his water glass. "I suppose you must blame me, too?"

"No. I don't blame you," she shook her head. "I mostly blame myself. They couldn't have wanted to rescue me over Finnick. He's more valuable to this whole revolution thing." She managed a half smile when Haymitch grunted. "There's nothing we can do now. It's not like before. I can't give you a sack of Seneca's money to bribe anyone with this time. And I don't think Coin is very compelled by the written requests for the victors' rescue."

"I don't think Coin is very compelled by much anything unless it directly affects her," he murmured, noticing the way that Rini shifted in her chair. "You alright?"

She nodded and reached back to rub her lower back. "Between laundry detail and this guppy, my whole body hurts." Her cheeks flushed when he grinned. "I didn't know what else to call it." As if on cue, she felt a few flutters in her tummy. Her hand smoothed over the small swell and she sighed. "What do you think they're doing to Finnick? To everyone?" She was afraid to meet his eyes, she didn't want her fears confirmed. "Do you think they're dead?"

Haymitch pursed his lips. "Hard to say. They killed the remaining victors that weren't in the games. But the ones they have in the Capitol—they're valuable. They can be used as bargaining chips, as weapons, as anything really. I think it would be a waste to throw them away." He chewed on his lip, watching Renata hold her tiny belly in her freckled hand. "But I don't think they're exactly staying in the President's mansion. They were part of this plan and they have information that Snow wants."

Her throat was closing up and she nodded weakly. Finnick had given himself up so easily for her to get to safety. He had to know what awaited him when he was captured. Did he resent her for it? An old memory came to her mind, of Seneca at the end of his life. He too had been willing to take his life for her, almost eagerly.

_God, you were worth it, weren't you?_ His last words tickled her ears and she shook her head, silently answering both he and Finnick.

* * *

_Just do it._ Finnick grit his teeth, spittle flying from his mouth as he screamed through his clenched jaw. He sat up and scrambled towards Johanna, grabbing her wrist and pinning her down beneath him. His vision was blurred and he forced his knee between her legs, forcing them open. His length was throbbing and he grabbed at her pants, hardly hearing her screams of protest. _It'll be quick, just do it and the pain will stop._ He reeled backwards when Johanna's fist collided with his nose, feeling blood run down his lips.

He didn't immediately move when he came to. His senses slowly returned, the stench of the waste bucket in the corner making his stomach churn. Vomit bubbled up in his throat and it took all he had to turn his head to let his sick out. As the last of the serum left his system, a chill set in his skin. "Don't," he mumbled. Johanna had laid his shirt over him in an effort to warm him. "I don't deserve it."

"Stop," she muttered.

"It's getting worse. I don't know if I can keep stopping myself." Tears rolled off his cheek and onto the concrete floor.

Johanna sat against the wall that Finnick faced, drawing her knees to her chest. "I stopped you well enough." She gave him a wry smile and leaned her head back against the wall with a sigh. "They're trying to pit us against one another, that's the point. We just have to stay strong." She grinned, feeling his eyes on her. "What?"

"You're awfully optimistic today."

"Someone has to be. You're going out of your head, and me? I'm just glad they're finally treating us like animals. After all these years, we're finally the livestock they dreamed we were. But they can't treat us like this forever, can they? They have to do something with us rather than torture us."

Finnick pursed his lips and he slowly sat up, putting his arms into the sleeves of his shirt. "They aired Peeta's interview. I heard the guards talking about it. They saw it in Thirteen." He wondered if Rini had seen it and what she had thought. Did it give her hope?

"You think they're gonna make us do the same? Lie through our teeth? I won't do it, they can pull all my teeth out for all I care."

He winced and shook his head. "I don't think they will. This is all for Katniss, remember? I don't think seeing one of us would have the same effect as seeing Peeta. They're lovers, after all," he rolled his eyes and examined his hand, his nailbeds still raw from having his nails ripped out.

Johanna made a face and she snorted quietly. "Maybe he should have said something about their fake baby. I can't believe how eagerly everyone ate that up." She noticed the way that Finnick paled, furrowing her brow. "What is it?"

An image filled his mind: Rini clutching her stomach as the arena was falling around them, her eyes wide and full of tears. _I think I'm having a miscarriage._ He felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him. He blinked, suddenly on his back on the cold floor. Johanna was sitting above him, shaking his shoulder.

"Rini."

"She's in Thirteen. She's not here."

"She was pregnant." His voice was eerily even despite the tears that spilled from his eyes. His eyes met Johanna's, a new kind of pain in them. "I got her pregnant and she wouldn't stay out of the arena. When it was falling, she…she lost the baby." It broke his heart to say it aloud. The last glimpse he had gotten of her was of her being raised into the hovercraft. Had they taken the baby out of her right then? The way Renata had sobbed in his arms when he tried to carry her to safety, how much pain she was in, made him sick to his stomach. An awful thought crossed his mind; Renata's mother had died in childbirth. It was a fear that the young woman had conveyed to him. What if the same fate had befallen her? What if his hallucinations weren't that he was going crazy, but that Rini was…_dead?_

"I'm sorry, Finnick," Johanna whispered.

"I should have been firmer, I-I shouldn't have let her go back in. None of this would have happened if she would have just listened to me!" His teeth were grit and he hissed out a breath, anger igniting inside him. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her." Immediately after he spoke he wish he hadn't, but he couldn't stop the anger from growing inside him. His blood boiled and he forced himself onto his feet, padding towards the locked door and pounding on it. The anger was mixing with panic and he slammed his fists against the door, an animal-like scream exploding from his throat. "Snow! I want to see Snow!" He screamed, peering through the small window. He needed to see that bastard face to face.

A Peacekeeper appeared and Finnick took a step back, clenching and unclenching his fists. The door opened and a second later Finnick was on top of the man, his big hands on either side of his skull as if he could crush it. He picked up the man's head and slammed it against the ground, his hands moving to close around his neck. He could vaguely hear Johanna screaming his name behind him over the pounding of his heart in his ears, staring down into the man's eyes without mercy.

This was nothing more than another arena. Out of one and into another.

Johanna screamed and Finnick's head snapped up just in time to get a boot to the face, toppling off of the Peacekeeper he had been strangling. He touched his split brow, feeling warm blood run down his face as a couple Peacekeepers grabbed him. "I want to see Snow," he snapped, grinding his teeth and feeling every bit as ferocious as he looked.

"Take him back to solitary," The General muttered, barely giving Finnick a glance. The man he had attacked was sitting up and catching his breath, his face bright red and wet with tears.

"I want to see Snow! Take me to Snow! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!" His yells echoed down the hallways of the prison, falling on deaf ears.

* * *

Renata moved with the crowd to the center of the district, her lower back aching. She had been in the middle of her work when there came a summons for everyone in the district to report for an assembly. For what, she could only guess. She shifted when people pressed against her sides, trying not to show how uncomfortable it made her. Her hands went to touch her stomach almost unconsciously, as if she could hide it from their sight. She had gathered whispers from Gale about how there had been an epidemic that claimed the lives of a lot of the children a few years back. It seemed like everyone knew of her pregnancy, the way their eyes followed her on the stairs or in the canteen.

A hush fell over the gathering as Coin took her place on a balcony, looking as stoic as ever. "Good afternoon. Thank you for interrupting your schedules. They have already been adjusted to compensate for the delay," Her voice echoed off the walls and Renata sighed quietly. Always the schedules. "Please, check in with your unit supervisors when you resume work."

She wondered if anyone would notice if she and Mags ditched work in favor of a nap. Her eye wandered through the bodies that were crammed together and she straightened up a little when she saw Katniss coming towards her.

"I have an announcement for the citizens of Thirteen, and our welcome guests. Katniss Everdeen has consented to be the face of our cause to help unite the districts against the Capitol." There were a few cheers throughout the masses, and Katniss pursed her lips but kept pushing through the crowd to get to Rini. "In exchange, I have promised several concessions. First, we'll assess all opportunities for the extraction of the Victors held hostage in the Capitol. Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason…"

Katniss reached out to touch Renata's arm and she gave her a small smile. "I made the deal for Finnick, too."

"…and Finnick Odair. Once freed, they will be granted full pardon for any and all crimes committed against the rebel cause."

Her heart felt like it had screeched to a halt in her chest. She grabbed Katniss' hand and squeezed it tightly, putting her other hand on her shoulder. "Katniss," she gasped, tears stinging her eyes. "Katniss, that's…that's great." The thought of rescuing Finnick and having him safe, having him with her was almost too good to be true. "Thank you," she whispered.

Katniss smiled and she nodded, turning away from her and heading back to where her little sister waited.

"If Katniss Everdeen fails to fulfill her duties, the deal will be off. Thank you for your attention. Please, resume your daily schedules." The finality in Coin's voice made Renata's eyes move to the older woman and a shiver went down her spine. How could they expect so much of one girl? Still, as her eyes moved back to the figure of the Mockingjay, she began to hope.

**Hello hello everyone! Here I am, I apologize for the wait. I'm trying, and I promise that the action in the story is gonna get going soon. I have so so so much planned that I literally am so excited for you to read...if you only knew. Gah. I saw Mockingjay and cried buckets of course. Hats off to Claffers, he truly is Finnick. I guess you'll have to stick around and see what exactly I have in store for he and Rini and their guppy! Leave a review and let me hear whatcha think and I'll get to work on the next bit. Have a Merry Christmas, thank you all so much for your continued reading!**

**-Kelsey xo**


	5. Chapter 5

Earthquakes were fairly common in District Four. In all of Rini's life, there had been only one that managed to do terrible damage. The others had only been tremors, some so minor that she could sleep through them. The bombs that dropped in rounds on top of District Thirteen were the worst tremors Rini had ever experienced. Everybody was gathered in the bunker, huddling together on small beds. Children were crying—Leona had her children in her arms on the bunk across from Rini. She had her arms wrapped around Mags, tears on her face. What if the ceiling caved in? The Capitol soldiers would be saved of the trouble of having to bury everyone.

"Are they ever going to stop?" Rini heard Aria whimper to her mother after a round had finished.

"Eventually. They have to eventually, sweetheart," Leona reassured her in a shaking voice.

Rini unwound her arms from Mags and dried her cheeks, taking a couple deep breaths. Her stomach hurt like it was cramping and she rubbed it, trying to sooth herself. "We're all okay," she said aloud. "We're deep enough that the bombs can't hurt us here." As if she needed to remind herself they were underground. "They can try as hard as they can, and they have bombed this District before and it's still standing. You'll see. In the morning we'll still be here." Her eyes wandered to the children on nearby cots, who had heard her words.

"Mags?" Leona asked, and the tone of her voice made the hairs on Rini's neck stand on end.

Mags' jaw was clenched and she was grabbing at her chest, a moan of pain escaping her lips. The collar of her gray shirt was drenched in sweat, which seemed to be pouring from her.

"Somebody help!" Rini cried, going to the woman and carefully laying her down on her back. "There's something wrong with her!" Her heart leaped to her throat when a couple people that had their doctor arm bands on came and surrounded the old woman. They pushed Rini out of the way and began to loosen the old woman's clothes. "Is she going to be okay?" She squeaked out, tears running down her cheeks unchecked. She hadn't given it any thought, rushing Mags down to the shelter, the chaos of it all and what it would do to her already frail heart.

"Get her off the cot. Put her on the floor." The women grabbed the sheets around Mags and carefully lowered her onto the stone floor. "Everybody, give us some room!" The room was filled with the screeching of cots being pushed away to give the doctors some space, and Mags' feeble, raspy gasps for breath were echoing in Rini's ears. One of them slipped something into Mags' mouth and was murmuring words that sounded like comfort as she helped her swallow. They didn't seem to be doing much more than comforting her and trying to keep her still.

The awful realization that she could be watching Mags die in front of her dawned on Rini and she went to kneel at her side, taking her hand. It was cold and clammy and she had to resist yanking her hand away. "You're okay," she whispered, her voice thick. "You're just having a…"

"Heart attack," the doctor murmured, sitting back on her knees. "It seems to be passing. Just pray that the bombs are over."

Rini swallowed and she looked at Mags. "It's okay," she whispered. "They're going to run out of bombs soon. We're going to be okay. We'll both go stay in the infirmary for a little while once we can leave the shelter." She wanted to cry at how vulnerable the old woman looked, her watery gray eyes watching her. "And soon Finnick will be here. He'll be so happy to see you, so you can't leave us. You can't leave without seeing him again. And home. We're all going to go home together." She wasn't exactly sure how long all of this would take, but she prayed that Mags would get the chance to see all of that. Finnick was practically a son to her.

Thankfully no more bombs fell that night. There were murmurs of a cease-fire but the door that sealed the bomb shelter stayed tightly shut. Mags was put back on her cot and she promptly fell asleep, too weak to do anything else. Her breaths were deep and even, and Rini sat on the edge of the cot watching her sleep. She was afraid that if she were to fall asleep that Mags would suffer another heart attack. So she watched her as others around them went to sleep, relief palpable in the bunker.

It seemed like ages until the decision to leave the bunkers was made. A stretcher was brought down to carry Mags to the infirmary and Rini was glad to see her awake. She squeezed her hand before they whisked her away, breathing a heavy sigh.

* * *

Renata's eyes widened as wind brushed her cheek. She hadn't realized that they would be going above ground to film her propo. When Coin had asked her if she would be willing to aid the rescue mission by going on camera to tell her story, she didn't hesitate in agreeing. She had been feeling quite useless for all her stay in Thirteen. Anything that would help bring the victors back Rini would do. Her hands were fidgeting, showing her nerves if they weren't already present on her face.

The rescue team was heading for the Capitol as she breathed that very moment. The thought was almost enough to make her shout, but she was hesitant in rejoicing. What if Finnick was dead? What if the mission failed?

"Renata? Are you alright?" Cressida snapped her out of her daze and offered her a small smile. "We're about ready to start. Once we're in, just start talking. Address the people in the districts; we want this to look like we're trying to sway the remaining Capitol loyalists to join our cause. You can talk about your time in the Capitol and about everything they've done to you. Just keep talking."

Rini nodded and she adjusted the cuffs of her long grey shirt.

She held out her hand for Rini to grasp, helping her down the rubble to where they would shoot the propo. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you. I'd just like to collect myself before we start." Renata turned away from the bright lights and took a couple breaths, her heart pounding away. Her tummy was fluttering a little, as if her baby could sense her anxiousness. The last time that Rini had told her story it was to Coin, and she had been dismissive. What if she wasn't right for this? Once again this would be a situation where Finnick would be a lot more useful. He knew the atrocities of the Capitol firsthand, more so than she did.

"Rini? We're ready."

She opened her eyes and turned slowly, seeing Cressida give her the nod to start.

"This is Renata Kelde. I'm alive and well in District Thirteen." She began to speak of the events that had happened to her after winning her games. Of the many ways that victors were kept in line, of the prostitution ring that was prevalent in the Capitol, of her abuse that she had endured when she had been forced to marry Seneca. Her voice quavered when she spoke of Cecil reaping the consequences of her defiance. She looked at her feet out of habit when she became upset, composing herself after a moment and raising her head to look back into the camera. Was everyone in Panem seeing this?

Finnick had shared with her some secrets that he had learned of President Snow during his time of serving. Truths of his fondness for poison and of his fear of losing his power to someone else. She hoped that Snow was watching. Frowning as he tried to find any trace of the girl he had broken as he had Seneca executed in front of her.

"I speak now to the remaining Capitol loyalists in the districts." She swallowed and her jaw clenched a bit. "The people you protect see you as nothing but livestock. These people are the very same that send your children into the Hunger Games year after year. They cheer for death and celebrate in the spilling of blood. We fight for a future where there aren't any games. Where we can exist in a nation without fear of being executed for speaking of freedom or equality." Renata saw Cressida nod and she took that as a cue to keep going. She wasn't Katniss by any means but the words she spoke were the truth. "Turn your backs on your oppressors and join the fight with your brothers and sisters!"

"We're cut off," Cressida announced, lowering her camera. She had a grin on her face as she walked to Rini, touching her shoulder. "That was great. We could use you for more propos."

Something in the way that Cressida had said 'use' didn't sit well with her. "Maybe. I don't know," she mumbled, shrugging her hand off her shoulder. If there was one thing she didn't want, it was to be used again for someone else.

* * *

Her back was killing her. Ever since Mags had her heart attack Rini had taken to sleeping in a chair beside her bed. It wasn't the most comfortable, but she surprisingly got more sleep there than in her bunk. Perhaps it was the lull of the machines beeping or maybe she felt safer near the doctors if anything were to go wrong. With a groan she stood and stretched her arms above her head, her tummy peeking out from her shirt.

Mags smiled at her and pointed at her, beckoning her closer. She tugged Rini's shirt up and placed her wrinkled hand on the bump, grinning bigger.

"I'll be able to find out what it is soon," Rini laughed, only a little embarrassed to have her bare belly on display. She was around sixteen weeks and getting rounder with each week that passed. "Do you have any guess as to what it'll be?"

Mags pursed her lips and thought on it before mouthing boy and cackling quietly.

"A boy? Well…maybe," She grinned and pulled her shirt down, smoothing it out. "I think so too."

The door to the room opened and Rini felt her heart stop when she saw it was Haymitch.

"They're back."

Without a word she brushed past him and entered the crowded hall, walking briskly towards the common area where the triage had taken place. Her eyes were wide and searching, seeing soldiers and doctors and bystanders alike.

Someone grabbed her arm and she gasped, turning around. Her joy fell flat when she saw it was only Haymitch again, but he pointed towards a curtained off bed. Everything around her quieted until all she could hear was her heartbeat. Each step towards the curtain was harder than the one before and she slowly reached up to pull it aside.

A battered, bruised, and bandaged Finnick was lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to a few machines. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell slowly.

"He started to fight us so we gave him a sedative." A doctor appeared beside her.

Renata stepped up to the bedside and took one of his hands in hers, tears pooling in her eyes. "Is he okay?" He was thinner than he had been in the area. The dark circles under his eyes made him look almost like a skeleton.

"With rest and food, he'll be just fine. You should be the first person he sees when he wakes up. After that we'll take some tests and see if there's more damage. He'll be moved to his own room after the tests." The closing of the curtain punctuated his exit and Renata was alone with Finnick.

"Open your eyes," She whispered tearfully, raising his hand to her cheek. She blurted out a small sob, nuzzling her cheek against his knuckles. "Wake up, please." She sat beside him and reached up to touch his face, letting his hand rest in her lap. His facial hair was coarse against her fingers and longer than she had ever seen it grown. The bed shifted as she moved up closer to him, planting a soft kiss between his brows. She cried for a moment against his forehead, gently combing back his hair and finding comfort in the warmth of his skin. She hadn't felt it in so long. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks; he was here.

After a while a nurse pulled the curtain aside, wheeling in a basin of warm water with a rag and towel beside it. "They didn't do much but dress his wounds. If you'd like, I can clean him a bit."

She shook her head and cleared her throat when the nurse started to leave. "If you don't mind, I can do it." She smiled weakly and thanked the woman, picking up the rag and wetting it. The dirt wiped away easily enough, but Rini took extra care to be gentle. There was some bruising around his nose, like it had been broken, and her stomach tightened. "You won't be hurt here," she said in a quiet voice. "You're safe now." She rinsed the rag in the water and squeezed out the excess, cleaning behind his ears and down his neck. As she cleaned him she hummed quietly, first a tuneless song that turned into the Talia Odair's lullaby that Finnick had taught her. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I hope that you don't blame me for it…I've been trying not to blame myself." She swallowed. She glanced at his serene face before going back to her work. More wiping brought forth finger shaped bruises on his neck. "Oh god, what did they do to you?"

There was a commotion from another area in the infirmary and Renata frowned, carefully setting Finnick's arm down as she got up. She went to pull the curtain open when there came a very soft voice from behind her.

"Rini?" Finnick's eyes were open and he blinked a few times, his brows knit in confusion. His eyes widened a little in recognition of the girl in front of him and he swallowed thickly. "Rini."

***RAP AIR HORNS***

**FINNATA IS REUNITED, I REPEAT, FINNATA IS REUNITED!**

**Hey yall, you are such troopers and I hope that you enjoy this update. Lot of build up but I promise more is coming and I am still excited for it!**

***RAP AIR HORNS fade out***

**-Kelsey xx**


	6. Author's Note

Alright. This is...a little depressing to write. It's been nearly a year since my last update, and I will admit that in that time I have barely written anything. I've lost the motivation and the inspiration to continue Rini's story. I am so so so so sorry everyone. It's come to the point that I just can't do it anymore. I'd like to think that maybe someday in the future I'll revisit their story and continue it. I'm getting weirdly emotional writing this, I hope that you can understand.

The least I can do it share with you some of the points that make up the end of the story:

-Rini marries Finnick in District Thirteen.

-Finnick goes on the mission to the Capitol.

-Rini goes into labor after seeing the propo that declares Finnick and the rest of the squad dead.

-Finnick survives the sewers. He loses one of his arms in the process and nearly bleeds out, but he survives (I just couldn't kill him off).

-Rini gives birth to their child, a healthy baby girl she names Cecilia.

-They return to their home in District Four

-It takes them a few years to heal and come to some semblance of a normal life, but they manage it together.

-They would eventually have another child together, a boy they name Erik.

I want to say how truly thankful for each and every one of my readers, I wouldn't have completed three stories without you. You really are the best and I hope that I kept you entertained.

-Kelsey xx


End file.
